From the Eyes of His Padawan
by Master Jessie
Summary: After Anakin becomes a Jedi knight, Obi-wan gets a new Padawan. The following is a short explanation of her experience of Order 66 and it's immediate aftermath.


**From the Eyes of His Padawan  
><strong>

**Summary**: After Anakin becomes a Jedi knight, Obi-wan gets a new Padawan. The following is a short explanation of her experience of Order 66 and it's imediate aftermath.

I do not own Star Wars or the characters, stories, etc. it consists of. I wrote this for the fun of it and make no profit by it.

This is my first story, so please review and give a lot of constructive criticism! Also, I might/might not write more. it depends on how this chapter does. I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

/Speaking through bond/

* * *

><p>She ducked behind her ship just in time for the stun bolt to fly past her. <em>That trooper was aiming right for me! <em>She cautiously peered out from behind her starfighter, only to see herself surrounded by clone troopers.A disturbance in the Force warned her as another clone fired. She ducked again, this was no trick. For some reason, they wanted her unconscious. She reached for her saber as her master's voice filled her head, /Padawan, run!/

/Master? What's going on?/

/The clones have turned on us. You need to get out of there!/ Her eyes widened as she scrambled into her ship.

"Don't let her take off!" a trooper shouted.

Too late, she was already activating the hyperdrive ring and flying off to meet it.

"Jess, meet me at these coordinates," Master Kenobi's voiced over the comm..

"Yes, master," she replied uneasily.

"We'll be fine. We just need to get out of here."

"I hope so," she mumbled as she typed the coordinates in and activated the hyperdrive.

* * *

><p>The stars changed back from lines to dots as she arrived at the coordinates. She sighed with relief when she recognized the <em>Sundered Heart. Thank the Force there are some people we can trust. <em>The ship's hangar was open, so she swiftly landed her craft inside. Glancing around, she tensed. General Grievous' ship was sitting beside hers.

"Relax," Obi-Wan called as he made his way towards her.

"Master!" she called as she clambered out and hurried to meet him.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"What's happened?" He quickly explained that the troops had turned on all of the Jedi and how they had taken control of the Temple, that they hadn't heard from anyone and there best chance was to destroy the retreat signal.

"But-" her voiced cracked and she was unable to finish her thought. He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"We'll be alright, but you must be brave." She nodded in response and he gave her a quick hug before leading her back to the hull of the ship. "While Senator Organa goes to the Senate meeting, Yoda and I are going back to the Temple to destroying the signal."

"Aren't I coming with you?" she questioned as they reached the front of the ship.

"It's too dangerous, Padawan."

"More dangerous than her waiting around in the ship for guards to arrest her?" Senator Organa asked. Obi-Wan frowned.

"With us, she will come," Master Yoda replied, "Safer, she will be."

"Alright, but stay close."

"Of course, Master."

* * *

><p>The large planet seemed dwarfed by the numerous skyscrapers that covered it's surface. Coruscant's skylanes were as congested as ever. Species of every size, shape, and color darted about in various crafts. None seemed to notice the now decrepit temple that left the already polluted sky clouded. The three Jedi deflated upon seeing their ruined home. It's tall spires had crumbled and the temple center was hardly visible amongst the rubble. Even the lowest of scum avoided the site, due to the dark energy that rolled off it in waves. Jessie stuck close to Ob-Wan around. She tried to push down her fear and worry, it wouldn't help her. They quickly took care of the main guards and made their way to the source of the signal. Master Kenobi and his Padawan were horrified to see younglings not only shot down, but killed by lightsaber wounds.<p>

"Master…" she whispered shakily.

"I know." He replied just as quietly.

* * *

><p>"I will take the boy to Tatoine, and watch over him," Master Kenobi said. Jessie looked up from the table and gave her master a questioning look. He nodded then looked at Yoda. "Do you think the twins will save the galaxy?"<p>

"Strong in the Force, they are. Hope for their success, we must. Disappear until then, we will." Yoda replied with a sense of finality. The senator nodded and left the room. Obi-Wan and his Padawan got up to follow, but asked Master Kenobi to stay. He turned and let his Padawan pass with a sad smile. She forced herself to return it and left the room.

When her Master came out, he seemed more relaxed. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Master Qui-Gon is going to teach me the ways of the Ancient Order of the Whills."

"Oh. Well I am glad to hear some good news."

"As am I, Padawan, as am I." He put an arm around her shoulder and they made their way toward the hull.

* * *

><p>"Master, do you want me to take him for awhile?" It seemed as though Luke had been crying for hours.<p>

"Hm?" he said, sounding distracted.

"Here," she carefully took Luke from him.

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Jessie gave him a worried frown but didn't push the subject. Lightly bouncing Luke, she walked around the small space of the escape pod. "Shh. It's alright."

After awhile, the child started to calm down and with the Padawan's calming words was soon fast asleep. Master Kenobi glanced up, realizing the quiet. "How did you do that?" Jessie shrugged. "I've just been talking to him."

"Oh." She sat down next to him and leaned back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She glanced at him and let her worry show through their connection.

"I'm alright Padawan. It's all just started to seep in."

"I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing to you." He told his apprentice sadly. She only looked at him puzzled. His eyes had lost their shine and his face showed new lines. "I've failed you and him…"

"Master, no you haven't. It wasn't your fault."

"I was blinded by emotion. I should have sensed the darkness that hung about him."

"No one knew, not even the high council."

"He was my responsibility. I was his master."

"It was not your teaching that failed. If it was…I wouldn't still be here." she finished with difficulty. Obi-Wan looked up at her and realized how much the recent events had hurt her and scared her.

"But you are and I thank the Force for that," he replied gently, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and said shakily, "Me too."


End file.
